MatingClan
by Mitis Aquae
Summary: [Lemons] What it sounds like.
1. Chapter 1

You've probably heard of the four clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan, who abide by a lake somewhat near the Sun-Drown place. But far into the future, a new clan emeged from these, making the number five: MatingClan.

These cats were the especially lusty ones: the females who couldn't be satisfied by masturbation while in heat, and the males who couldn't control themselves after noticing this. They resented having to control themselves and have sex with only their mate, in private. Why shouldn't we be able to have sex with whomever we want, whenever we want? They reasoned. And so they seperated from their respective clans to form a new one.

In time, MatingClan grew to be the most powerful clan in the forest, considering how many kits they produced and how in shape they were from all that sex. As a result of their great numbers and sex drive, they created some new rules.

First of all, frequent raids were conducted on the other clans, to increase territory size for the ever-growing clan, and to capture cats. Any cats captured became slaves, and their kits in turn became slaves for MatingClan as well. Slaves purposes were mainly to hunt. If they caught at least three pieces of prey, they were mostly left alone. (Three pieces being enough to feed the ratio of warriors. They'd have to catch more than that to feed themselves.) If they did not manage this, or ate before the warriors, they were raped. However, some slaves were lucky enough to become Caretakers, a sort of queen/medicine cat combination, to raise all the kits that the warriors could care less about, and heal warriors injured from raids or over-eager partners.

Next, there were the MatingClan cats themselves. At their apprentice ceremonies, their virginities were taken by the current leader. They were taught by their mentors to fight, but mainly to have sex. Their final assessment was to make at least one warrior orgasm just from watching them have sex with their mentors. Warriors did not have any duties other than to conduct raids or train apprentices. When a new deputy was needed, the leader "assessed" the warriors to see which had the best sexual abilities. A leader was not given nine lives, as MatingClan's ancestors, LemonClan, did not have that power, but they were granted the power to see which cats could give them the best sex, a great gift.

Other than that, MatingClan was the same as the other clans.

 **If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**


	2. An Apprentice Ceremony

Two kits were almost six moons old, and Sunstar wasn't going to waste any time making them apprentices, as this was one of his favorite parts of his job.

He padded into the Caretaker den. Some of them flinched but then visibly relaxed when they saw it was him. Sunstar never needed to use slaves to satisfy himself, as he was leader and it was forbidden to turn down sex with him. Also, who would do that in the first place? You don't become leader without being the best, if you know what I mean.

"Get the two six-moon-old kits ready to become apprentices. And tell me what their names were, again." He ordered. He didn't have time to remember all the kits names, as there were far too many of them.

Meanwhile, Smallkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and Nightkit, a jet-black tom, were wrestling together. Kits were mainly left to their own devices, except when Caretakers came to feed them. This far differed from the lives of slave kits, whose mothers raised them in the original clan tradition. Not to say that both MatingClan and slave kits didn't have an understanding of what their roles would be, just as in any other clan.

"Rawr! Die, WindClan cat!" Nightkit growled, jumping on his sister, Smallkit. Smallkit decided to be boring as usual and point out his flaws.

"But you can't kill them, you're supposed to capture them!" She protested.

"No, that's my fearsome battle cry! It doesn't mean I'm actually going to kill them." He replied, annoyed. Just then, a Caretaker walked into the MatingClan kit den.

"Your apprentice ceremony will be at sunset." The Caretaker informed them coldly, before walking out of the den. The Caretakers hated MatingClan kits.

"Aaaah!" Nightkit yelled excitedly, running around the den, making the many other kits hiss at him as he trod on their tails. Smallkit just groomed herself like a good little girl.

"May all cats old enough to have sex gather in the clearing for a clan meeting!" Sunstar yowled.

"Are you ready?" Smallkit asked Nightkit nervously.

"You bet!" Nightkit replied, nudging her, then walked out of the den into the clearing with Smallkit at his tail. Three cats were already at the center of it, two large toms, one golden and one a dark brown tabby, and a ginger she-cat. Nearly the entire clan was also there to see the new apprentices. It was forbidden to mate with kits, and they wanted to see if there were any good ones.

"You two, come up here." The golden tom commanded, who must be Sunstar. "Smallkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. As I take your virginity, your name will cease to be Smallkit, and will now be Smallpaw." And before Smallpaw had any time to process his words, he mounted her and stuck his giant cock all the way into her tight little pussy, breaking her barrier with one powerful thrust, as Smallpaw screamed in pain. He continued to thrust into her, hard and fast, expertly hitting her g-spot. Her scream soon turned into sexy little moans of pleasure, which only turned Sunstar on more.

"Damn, you're tight!" He growled, grabbing her scruff and fucking her harder. He unknowingly made every tom in the clan take note of her. When Sunstar was pleased with a she-cat, especially an untrained one, and a pretty tortoiseshell at that, it meant something. Smallpaw would probably be the target of every tom in the clan now.

Reluctantly, Sunstar pulled out of her before spraying cum all over the ground, as impregnating apprentices was also forbidden. The clan gasped. Sunstar, cumming after barely a minute of sex? He then did the same to Nightpaw, which didn't have quite the same effect, as Sunstar wasn't into toms. Smallpaw and Nightpaw lay on the ground, panting. Sunstar turned to the dark tom beside him, not even winded.

"Brackenthorn, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Featherbreeze, and your ability to make she-cats beg for you will be a fitting mentor for Smallpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Brackenthorn rasped his tongue over Smallpaw's still-tiny core, then stepped back. Next Sunstar turned to the ginger she-cat.

"Redblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Blacktail, and your seduction skills will make you a fitting mentor for Nightpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Redblaze stepped forwards and licked the tip of Nightpaw's cock, making it unsheathe a little.

"Clan meeting dismissed."


End file.
